


Icecream

by huangliubuduren



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: IceCream, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: 只想抗议老汉把圣代融化淋在鸡儿上让蛋舔的可恶行为，但不知道为什么最后演变成这个了





	Icecream

　　尼禄也想要但丁的口交，他也想让但丁露出食欲占五分之三的渴望趴在腿间吮他的屌，用舌头抚摸茎柱，奶油雪糕被口水和前液稀释黏在他胡茬上。从硬件设施上讲他不必他爹差到哪儿去，于是他如法炮制，剜走冒着白气的圣代塔状的尖顶，垒在肥厚龟头上。为了维持他光凭想象和乱撸就硬得顶天的阴茎平衡，不让那块奶糕在沾湿但丁嘴唇前就滑落并对他的阴囊造成侮辱性打击，他不得不抓住根部，分着腿，忍受凉冰冰雪糕堵住马眼和等待的滋味。

　　“老天，”但丁瞪大双眼惊恐地注视着他和他的屌，“我猜你应该知道前列前液的味道从食物角度来讲可以说是很糟？”

　　尼禄咳了一声，他有不好的预感但他不能这时候跳起来还抓着自己阴茎朝但丁甩甩说哈哈我开玩笑的，“所以呢？”

　　“你侮辱了草莓圣代。”但丁斩钉截铁道。他看上去一点食欲也没有，更别奢望尼禄这副光着下半身抓着鸡巴躺在床上像个瘫痪小孩急着撒尿一样的弱智样子能勾引他的性欲了。

　　尼禄发出一声主人宣布今天明天后天以及此后一百天都没有散步活动时的狗似的呜咽，奶糕此时很给他面子地开始崩塌，草莓果酱坠在雪崩的潮头，吧嗒落在尼禄腿根，肌肉受惊般抽动了一下，引发了雪崩的后续高潮。萎软的塔尖倾覆，更多黏白的糖水顺着逐渐消退的青筋往下淌，尼禄的虎口淹成护城河，黏糊糊的奶白色甜水沿着他指缝流上阴囊，稀稀拉拉滴在床单上。在这过程中尼禄傻子似的握着他的阴茎像个死都不愿意撒手扔剑的骑士，他和但丁两人都一言不发，直着眼观赏了圣代倒塌的全过程。

　　斯巴达在上，尼禄在心里哀嚎，现在我真的像个尿失禁的弱智了。他勾着头，不愿意跟但丁对视。这时他听到了衣物摩擦的窸窣和拉链划开齿口的声音，但丁飞快地踢下裤子爬上尼禄胸口，柔软丰腴的屁股骑在他胯上，臀尖和尼禄小腹间被融化的圣代黏连在一起。但丁慢慢起伏腰部，臀缝夹着尼禄的阴茎上下摩擦，臀肉挤在尼禄僵硬的手上。哦这尼禄可没想到，他想抽回双手，但丁却按住他，舔了舔嘴角：“扶好了。”

　“呃，你不是说……”尼禄干巴得像第一次操但丁屁眼，但丁在他头顶点头，银发甩动着将灯光切割得七零八落，“是的是的，”他说，挺起腰让翕动的穴口贴在尼禄阴茎上，吮走其上甜蜜的汁液，“可我下面的嘴巴没有味觉，它只想——”但丁抬起屁股让龟头戳刺他的肛口，褶皱饥渴地舔掉堵在尼禄铃口让他不适的雪糕残汁，“——被填满——”

　　他和尼禄同时发出一声呻吟，但丁重重坐在尼禄手上，尼禄收回手捏住但丁腰上的软肉，但丁喘息着抓着他的手按上胸脯，黏腻的糖水挂上他软软的乳粒，他抬起腰重重又坐下去，饱受折磨的阴茎几乎直接撞在他结肠壁上，但丁的肚皮都露出了小小的凸起。过量的快感让尼禄崩紧后腰，但丁张着嘴巴倒在他身上，急促地吐息着灼热的气流。阴茎因为他的动作滑出大半，只留有龟头被收紧的肛口蠕动着吮吸。尼禄拍了拍但丁屁股，哪里都是湿漉漉黏腻腻的，但丁又犯起懒来，顺着他的手臂摸过去，和尼禄十指交缠，开始逐渐风干的甜水胶水似的黏的要命，但丁躺在他胸膛上咕噜噜地说：“都是你的了，帅哥，我都是你的了。”


End file.
